Shadowed Intentions
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: There is a clear line between lust and love. But sometimes, that line becomes blurred. And when there is demon blood within, the line simply does not exist. Love and Lust are one in her, and the demon will seduce the angel. Whether by her will or not...
1. Chapter 1

_Perhaps it had been oh so very foolish of me to restrain these instincts for so long._

_I should have suspected it when I realised the unstoppable truth:_

_I was in love with my best friend._

_Not just any best friend. I was in love with Starfire. The Tamaranean. An alien. Another girl._

_But I couldn't help myself. It was my other half, the half that was the flesh and blood of my father. The half that demanded her. My human instincts merely wanted her to understand what I felt for her, wanted her to merely show love back, to hold me and soothe me, and make these horrors go away, as she has done for me many times in the past. She understands me, understands me so well. She's been in my body, after all. We were bonded by flesh and soul, I in her shell, she in mine._

_Surprisingly, my other side desired her as well, though not in any way of kindness or true love. It only saw her as nothing more then a prize, something to claim and guard jealously, something to satisfy this growing lust, something..._

_Something that could be mine forever, for her only to be mine and mine alone. No-one else must ever have her. She must only be mine._

_My love was lust, my lust was love. And it only grew stronger with each passing day, each passing second, searing through me like Hellfire._

_I should have done something about this earlier. I was so stupid not to see this coming. I was half-demon. Demons were ruled by lust and sin. Every ounce of my being wanted nothing more then take Starfire for myself. To tear off her clothes, unveil her treasured body, as strong and hard as copper, yet as soft as silken clouds, to touch her crimson hair, an inferno of passion and beauty, for those eyes, like emeralds, like jade, to stare at me with love and passion and desire and lust. I wanted to feel her body, to touch her breasts, to hear her moan my name, to kiss her lips, to lick her neck, to make her beg for more, to taste her juices, to claim her as my love, my one and only._

_I loved her. _

_But how could I do such things to her, to allow my demonic side to overtake my senses and fill me with this lust, like Hellfire, knowing she would only fear and hate me for my darkness? But the urges were strong, too strong. My meditation only slowed it down. But it still kept going._

_I couldn't last much longer._

_Oh Azar, why didn't I try and fix this sooner? What am I going to do?_

A knock at the door.

"Friend Raven. Are you in there?"

It was Starfire.

Glorious, beautiful, kind Starfire.

"Please, we are worried. You have not left your room for some time."

_The instinct spoke first:_

_"Problem solved."_

_And logic, common sense, control, was gone. And the lust was all that mattered_

Starfire stood patiently, yet worriedly, by the door, hoping that her reclusive friend would answer, when it slid open.

She couldn't see anything within the room. It was pitch-black. A sudden gulp of apprehension, a feeling of danger, coursed through her, but Starfire nevertheless poked her head through the doorway and asked, quietly, wondering if Raven was asleep:

"Raven, are you in here?"

Four red eyes then lit in the darkness, eerily crimson and gazing at her with foreboding.

Other then a horrifying flash of fear, the Tamaranean didn't have time to react when tendrils of black energy suddenly lunged from the pitch-black. All she could do, as they swarmed her, wrapped her in their coiling masses, pinning her arms against her sides, gripping her lags, tightening around her mouth before she could scream, was widen her eyes in horror and fear, seeing the red eyes narrow in triumph, before she was dragged into the darkness.

The door casually slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to my world._

_You are my prisoner._

_Let the game begin._

Starfire's eyes shot open as consciousness hit her like a train of freight. It had been so dark. And there was crimson. Her body was aching slightly, as her arms slowly gripped rough, cracker ground to push her torso up.

All around her was black crags, small ponds of red fluid of immense heat. The land was as bleak and grey as the time of Trigon's reign, and the sky was a long blanket crimson, flares of lightning streaking from the sky, seemingly from nothing. The land was hot, but for a being capable fo surviving the deadly radiation and cold of space, it was nothing to Starfire.

Shaking, Starfire managed to push herself to her feet, staggering slightly, her body still woefully woozy from the darkness. What had happened? She had gone to see Raven, worried for her friend, as the sorceress had been hiding in her room for a long while. She had opened the door, then-

She couldn't remember.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up."

With a squeak of surprise, Starfire spun round.

Sitting on a black rock nearby, was perhaps the oddest creature she had ever seen. It was a small thin creature, with a rather large head, with two beady black eyes, two little horns on it's head, a large grinning mouth full of flat teeth, two arms with sharp claws on the four fingers, two double-jointed legs with small hooves for feet, and a long tail tipped in a head of arrows, and two small bat-like wings on it's back.

Starfire gaped at this odd creature, whom then spoke, in a high, reedy voice:

"Been wondering when da' Missus would drag ya' down here, miss Firestar." The creature mused casually, it's voice masculine, designating it to be male.

Starfire was bewildered, to say the least, and a little annoyed by the mispronunciation of her name but managed to stutter: "W-Who... what are you?"

The little creature jumped up and bowed to her.

"Igneous the imp, at ya' service, hot-stuff."

"Igneous?"

"Da' one and only. Well, there's ton of other imps, but let's stick with me for the mo'." Igneous replied cheerfully, before bouncing over to her, his little wings flapping pointlessly, before he seized her gloved hand, got down on one knee and hissed her hand, asking, in a voice of richness:

"And which lovely lady grants me da' pleasure of her presence?"

Starfire could not help but giggle slightly, before replying: "Starfire."

"Oh, so ya' not Firestar. My bad." Igneous shrugged, before hopping back to the rock.

Starfire shrugged slightly, before she asked the imp: "Please, mister Igneous, where am I?"

"Why, in da' Mistresses domain, of course!" The imp replied cheerfully. "Land-a fire, death and demons, put simply."

Starfire shivered involuntarily at the sound of that. Death? Demons? What kind of horrible land was she in? Yet, this one, Igneous, seemed pleasant. Was he truly a being of this awful place?

In all honesty, though, he was not particularly cute.

"Why am I-" She began to ask, but was stopped by the little demon's interruption.

"-Here? Simple. Other then the fact that the dimensional transport spell glitched a bit, separating you from her, The Mistress has been lusting after ya'."

The blood ran cold in Starfire's veins as the words hit her. Lust?

The master of this horrible place... lusted after her?

Igneous noted her fearful look and said: "Ah, don't worry, cutie. I'm sure she'll be gentle with ya'. After all, she knows ya' personally."

"She... knows me?" Starfire asked, both curious and fearful of the idea of this "Mistress" knowing her.

"Sure. She's-" But Igneous suddenly shut up and stared at something behind Starfire.

The Tamaranean spun round, and saw a black creature perched on a dead tree nearby. The ebony creature looked like a bird, with a toothed beak and four blood-red eyes, which narrowed in triumph at the alien, before, with an eerie screech, took off into the air, screeching all the while, high into the sky, where it began circling the small clearing.

Igneous let out a low whistle. "Well, that there is one of her wee scouts. Looks like she found ya'."

Starfire was panicking now, at both the strange creature above them and the fear of what the imp had said.

"The Mistress?"

"Yep." The imp replied. "Though, you'd know her as Raven."

Starfire froze.

"R-r-raven?"

"Yep. After she killed Trigon dead, she inherited his kingdom. This place, to be exact. And now, she's after ya'. 'Cause she loves ya'."

Starfire was not begin to describe her mental state right now. Raven? Master of this world? Raven loved her, yet was hunting her?

"She'll be here soon." Igneous noted. "You'd better run."

"Where?"

"That way-" Igneous pointed at mountains in the distance. "-Is a good vantage point. But you can go the other way and hide in the Labyrinth. Or you can go the way behind me into the Lava Fields. Pretty hot, but you'll be alright. And here, have this."

The demon tossed her a glowing ruby out of nowhere. Starfire caught the jewel and stared at it. Its core pulsed, and it was warm.

"W-What is it?"

"A Fire-stone, hot-stuff. Eat it up, and it's give ya' an energy boost. Edible rocks, you could say. Delicious too. Better hurry, though. The Mistress will be here in three minutes, approximately."

"But, she is Raven. My friend!" Starfire protested, forcing her fear and worry back, allowing concern-

"Not here, she's not." The demon pointed out. "She's out for ya', cutie. And she won't stop. Your best bet is to run and find a way outta' here."

"V-very well." Starfire gulped. "I believe I should go the mountains, first. How may I repay you for your kindness."

"Well, turn around."

Starfire did that.

SLAP!

And gave a squeal of pain and shock as the imp's hand slapped her behind.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, cutie. Couldn't resist that lil' butt of yours." Igneous sniggered. "Now, get outta' here. Mistress is almost here."

Angered slightly by the imp's strange attack on her, Starfire nonetheless nodded, and, her immense speed kicking in, flew off for the mountains.

Igneous watched her go, just as the black raven in the sky vanished.

And from the ground, darkness rose from the rocks, a writhing mass of shadows emerging from the blackness, four red eyes glowing in the midst of this. Igneous cowered in fear at the sight of the demonic creature before him, as it spoke:

"**_Where is she?"_**

The voice was deep, resounding, terrifying, the voice of power and dominance. Yet oddly feminine and gentle.

"Flew off, Mistress." Igneous replied quickly, bowing hastily to this World's ruler. "Didn't see which way, though."

The shadows snorted, before emerging completely from the ground in the form of a monstrous bird of prey, a whole swarm of bird-like scouts emerging from the titanic wings, scattering in all directions, obviously to track down the Mistresses prey.

**_"Inform your kind: If they find her, delay her. Wait for me to arrive. And I will have her."_**

"S-sure thing, Mistress." Igneous squeaked, bowing again.

The massive shadow then took off into the sky, and vanished in a burst of lightning.

Igneous watched all the scouts fly off, before murmuring: "Damn. That lil' Stars in for it. Wonder if she'll ever get outta' here?"

The imp shrugged, before hopping off.

He had a message to deliver, after all.

_The delicate balance of Hunter and Hunted should not be taken for granted._

_But there comes a time when the Hunter desires the Hunted for more then mere flesh_

_There is a clear line between Lust and Love;_

_but that line sometimes gets blurred._

_And sometimes disappears altogether._

Starfire flew.

That was all there is to it. Flying.

Flying was wondrous, amazing, glorious. She loved it. She loved the feeling that allowed it.

But right now, flying was no marvel. Merely a means of escape.

The mountains were tall and deadly, as black an obsidian as the rest of this land, jagged and proud.

It was on one of the smaller mountains where Starfire landed, taking shelter in a large crack in its edge. Hopefully, she would be safe here. For now, at least.

But there was time to think.

Raven.

Raven was hunting her. Raven was lusting after her. Raven would not stop until she, Starfire, was captured.

Starfire whimpered to herself. She was scared.

This land was deadly, powerful and fearsome. She had no way of returning home. She may never see her friends again. And Raven...

She supposed she was a fool for not seeing it. Raven had always cared for her more then the other Titans, perhaps more then Robin. Hadn't Raven once begged with Cyborg to try and rescue her, when the Tower was overrun by deadly monsters, despite being powerless. Hadn't Raven always allowed her to spend time with her? Hadn't Raven always been more open and soft with her?

She should have seen it...

But she hadn't. And now, Raven had given in to that love, to the worst extreme; Her demonic side hunted her, and Starfire was scared of what would happen if Raven caught her.

It was not a thought of pleasantries.

Raven would have her body all for herself, have her claimed as her own. Starfire would be doomed as the half-demon's toy, her pet.

Yet, if it would help Raven, allow her human side to regain control, then would she willingly allow Raven to claim her body?...

Starfire whimpered again.

Oh Raven...

_When a star dies, it may devolve into a black hole._

_All the star's beauty, radiance, light and power, is consumed and taken by the darkness, the infinite darkness._

_Darkness consumes light, yet light may drive away darkness._

_And the star becomes a super-nova._


	3. Chapter 3

In the crimson sky, there was floating rocks, of pure white, that hovered simply, serving no purpose in this bleak world.

Other then a place of vantage and musing.

Raven stood atop the highest of these floating white rocks, contemplating the world below her, a land of obsidian and demons and lava, with fire brewing in the cragged mountains, and flashes of lightning across the sky, illuminating the dead trees scattered through this variant of Hell.

And she ruled it all.

Four crimson eyes narrowed slightly, as she observed her domain. An inheritance from her late father, this was where he had dwelt during his imprisonment in the dimensional planes. There were many old and strange creatures, like the imps, Igneous for one, a low, common class of demons that thrived on mischief. There were also creatures like the Omens, bird-like monsters that served as her scouts in this land. Many species of demon live here, occasionally venturing to Earth to cause their chaos. And all of them bowed down to her.

But she had better things to think about.

Like Starfire.

This demonic lust flared within her at the mere thought of the alien's mere name, searing her like fire.

_Oh, dear sweet Starfire. What I will make you feel when you're in my grasp..._

But the alien was loose in this realm. She could be anywhere. Though master of this land, Raven did not have her late father's all-seeing eyes. But she had the Omen's. She saw what they saw, and they searched for that familiar flash of purple on copper, a shine of green. Starfire stood out in this land, being a bright creature, rather then the desolate beings of this world.

Regardless, the Tamaranean would be found.

She must be found. This burning desire seared Raven's very bone. Every cell of her body pined for Starfire.

_To feel her soft skin, _Raven thought softly, ignoring the pathetic pleas of her human side's to spare Starfire from this, _to kiss her sweet lips. To make her scream my name as I send her into the pleasures of oblivion. Oh, I must have her. Taste her flesh, her blood. Stroke away that crimson mane from her jade eyes and see her gaze at me with passion and love._

_She must be mine._

_She is only for me. _

Raven snarled as her body suddenly arched from a spasm of conflicted feelings, courtesy of her foolish human nature, the lust burning her, like Hellfire.

The shadows enveloped her as she fought off the conflict, one thing in her mind as the black wings spread and launched her into the sky:

_Starfire. I will make you mine._

**The Obsidian Mountains**

Starfire was not idle. Currently, she was digging out a large cave from the crack she had taken refuge in. The rock was hard and strong, but her strength defeated the natural power, and dug out the black material, panting slightly from the effort of moving rock aside. Eventually, she'd managed to dig out a substantial, circular cave, around three metres square diameter, with two metres of height. Large enough for room, small enough to remain subtle.

She'd then ventured forth, careful to stay hidden in the cracks and peaks, as black birds flew overhead, and retrieved a dead tree.

Upon returning to her cave, she snapped the tree into bits, and put a few of the sticks in a pile and lit them with a star-bolt, creating a small, but warm fire, for light in this dark room.

And currently, she was sat by this small fire, next to the large pile of dead wood, idly examining the Fire-stone that Igneous had given her.

The gem was delightfully warm, and glowed softly in the firelight. Truly, it was beautiful. But Igneous had said that these stones of Fire were for... eating? How could one eat a gem-stone? She supposed that one would simply put it in their mouth and chew. Enough of fair.

Her body was aching slightly from the previous disorientation. And her stomachs were rumbling ever so slightly. But she felt as though she should save this for something.

But what would she eat?

Oh, look.

Burrowing around the corner of her little camp, were a bunch or bright orange grub-like creatures.

Well...

One couldn't be picky.

Cautiously, Starfire approached the little grubs and plucked up a particularly fat one, noting with slight disgust its squishiness and the bulbous black eyes.

"Forgive me, little grub, but I am hungry. I hope you can find happiness in that you will hopefully be very tasty." Starfire told the writhing grub in a soothing voice, before popping it into her mouth.

She chewed it for a few seconds, grimacing, before swallowing, gulping, then murmuring: "Slimy... yet satisfying."

With a small smile, she picked up two more grubs and ate them cheerfully. They tasted all squelch and gooey, but were very satisfying. Why, these mere three filled her up brilliantly!

Starfire smiled wider, before picking up and swallowing a fourth for good measure.

Well, she had a refuge at least. She could shelter and feed here, then search for any means of escape.

Starfire sighed. She did not like the feeling of being a mouse hidden in its hole-

A sharp, piercing shriek sounded from outside.

With a squeak of shock and fear, Starfire froze, before softly crawling over to the entrance. Poking her head outside, Starfire gulped as she saw a bird-like creature flying around, above her current residence. Worse still, two more joined the first bird, all of them circling her area.

Raven would soon come. They'd found her.

Starfire held back a bitter sob as she crawled back into her cave.

What would she do? She couldn't fight Raven. She couldn't fight her friend. But she wasn't going to wait here. Raven was unstable, if she brought the Tamaranean here, and she didn't want to see what Raven would do-

But she was your friend. Your best friend who is a girl. You could not abandon her.

Starfire sighed, before quickly formulating a plan.

Seizing one of the grubs crawling around, she poked out of her cave, hoping to, as Earthlings often said, the heavens of high that this would work, and threw it away. The result was instantaneous; The three birds screeched and dived down after the grub, squawking wildly as they followed its descent. Starfire used this opportunity to flee, flying away from the mountain as fast as she could, before the birds flew up and saw her.

Suddenly, she saw a fourth bird flying right in front of her. Rearing a fist back, covering it in green power, she punched- And smashed the bird into a million pieces of blackness. Feeling slightly disturbed at that, Starfire nevertheless kept on going, towards a massive plain burning with fiery geysers. The intense smoke pouring from the place would be good camouflage.

Regardless of the heat, Starfire dived down towards the ground and landed quickly.

Looking around, she was relieved to note that there were no more birds in the sky. Evidently, this place was dangerous to them.

At least she had a better chance of remaining undetected here.

Taking shelter under a rocky ledge, Starfire sighed softly. She wouldn't last long out here in the wilderness, now lacking the juicy grubs to sustain herself, and still being pursued by the fearsome scouting creatures. How long would it take before she escaped?

Would Raven find her first?

And if she did, what would happen?

Starfire knew now that the sorceress... lusted after her. Starfire curled up with a small whimper at the thought. She stood no chance of defeating Raven, both because she lacked the emotional ability to fight, and also that Raven, in her demonic state, had more power then she. She could outrun the half-demon, but she couldn't out-last her.

And when Raven had her... She wasn't sure. Whether or not the sorceress would love her or destroy her...

A small "Caw." broke her out of her musing, as the Tamaranean turned her head-

And saw a bird staring at her.

Staring at her with triumph.

Starfire was on her feet in a flash, a blast of green from her eyes destroying the spying bird. But it was too late.

In the distance, a triumphant scream, long and piercing, sounded. Starfire gulped, and poked her head out from behind the rocky ledge.

And in the distance, a massive black shape was coming towards her hiding spot.

Starfire let out a squeak of fear, before she was off into the sky, fleeing as fast as she could. But the massive demon had seen her; A shriek behind her and the increased pounding of massive wings against the hot air signalled her pursuer was after her. Starfire increased her speed to incredible levels, but Raven was surprisingly keeping pace, the half-demon surging after her, her endurance and strength fuelled by emotion, while Starfire's strength was dwindling.

The massive bird let out another shriek, before dark tentacles sprang from the shadowed body, all lunging for the fleeing Tamaranean. Starfire quickly put on an impressive display of evasion, spinning right from left, quickly moving up and down, all to dodge the maelstrom of grabbing limbs.

The strategy behind Raven's strategy was as obvious as it was effective; If the tendrils did not capture Starfire, they would at last wear her out. It was a game of cat and mouse.

Starfire kept going, regardless. She couldn't think of anything else.

Just keep going.

Don't stop. Don't look back.

Just-

A tendril finally hit its target, the shadowy limb wrapping round Starfire's leg, the alien letting out a scream at the contact, with ease, and she felt herself stop at once, as Raven hissed in triumph.

Quickly, focusing all her speed forward, she quickly turned around and blasted the tendril clear off with a powerful star-bolt, earning a frustrated snarl from her pursuer, and, released, shot forward-

And she gasped as she saw a massive craggy pillar in front of her.

CRASH!

Her speed combined with her natural strength and durability smashed her right through the pillar, the top exploding into a shower of obsidian, as the disorientated and damaged alien fell out of the sky, struggling to get back in the air, but failing as the ground reared closer. With a loud crack from the ground upon impact, Starfire rolled across the unforgiving land, grunts and yelps of pain escaping, until she finally bumped into the base of a dead tree and stopped.

She was completely still for a moment, until, with a groan, she pushed herself upwards and gave out a moan of pain as the full extent of her crash hit her. Nothing terrible, just scrapes and bruises, but it hurt. Starfire twisted her torso around, so she was sat down, her back against the tree, taking in air from the land to try and fuel her recovery quickly. Her emerald eyes then noted her Fire-stone nearby, undamaged, having evidently dropped from her pocket during the landing of roughness. Her arm, though aching, managed to reach the red gem and pulled it back to her.

But of course, her eyes were now generally focused on the familiar figure sauntering towards her, crimson eyes narrowed in triumph, the iconic stalk of a predator having found it's prey obvious in her walk. Starfire fearfully recoiled, eyes wide and staring, as the sorceress moved towards her, the purple haired girl's movements precise and calculating.

Guess the chase was over.

Starfire gulped fearfully, curling her legs and arms around her in a pitiful defensive gesture, as Raven stopped a mere three feet from her, eyes that burned with lust locking with shivering emeralds, the sorceress twitching ever so slightly from restrained desires, and cooed:

"Hello, my little Star..."

**Author's Notes: Oh dear. It appears Starfire's been caught. What's gonna happen next?**

**Well, that's up to you, viewers. It's time to vote: What happens next?**

**1: Starfire manages to escape and prolong the story.**

**2: Starfire doesn't escape, and we just move on to the _good stuff._**

**Vote, viewers! VOTE I SAY! Or die :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fear is merely a border to be crossed, a barricade to greater things._

_But sometimes, that border is heavily guarded._

Starfire let out a nervous whimper as Raven stared hungrily down at her, that cruel triumphant smile on the half-demons face. She'd been caught. That much was most obvious. Her legs and arms were curled around her in a pitiful defence, her eyes wide with horror, at what her friend had sunk to, and fear, of what she would do to her. She was shivering, both from the pain of that crash and her own terror, as Raven spoke, in the dark, ringing tones of her demon heritage:

"Well, my precious Starfire-"

The Tamaranean shivered at such casual use for the term, like Raven considered her nothing more then a possession...

"-That was quite a nice little chase. Shame you didn't see the obstacle. It would be much more fun to chase you down until you couldn't go on any longer." Raven smirked to herself, before carrying on, her body aching to simply ravage her prey right here and now. "Maybe messing up that transport spell wasn't so bad. I got this little chase, at least." The sorceress let out a small chuckle, as Starfire flinched when the half-demon took a step towards her.

"R-Raven, p-pl-please, we... we should go home..." Starfire whimpered, coughing slightly as the fiery landscape around them seemed to heat up, producing fumes of smoke. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home.

Raven smiled at her. It was reassuring, yet terrifying, a combination of softness and cruel intention.

"Are you scared, Starfire?" Raven cooed, leaning down and taking the shivering alien's chin in her hand, lifting her head up slightly. "Don't worry. Nothing here will hurt you. So long as you are mine..."

"Raven, you... you are n-not y-y-yourself." Starfire ground out, flinching as Raven's other hand started to gently stroke her cheek. Raven wouldn't do this, Raven would never do this-

The sorceress chuckled darkly. "Oh, I am, Starfire. I just saw the light. You lit up my world, like a meteor. And now-" Starfire shuttered her eyes tightly, the tiny prick of tears in her eyes, as Raven's lips brushed hers. "-This meteor is in my gravity."

And her lips pressed to hers.

Starfire could not stop herself from moaning at the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed through her, her mind flaring up as she felt the number of languages that Raven had accumulated in her years- Her native language of Azarath, German, Latin. So many, all infiltrating her mind and combining with her, allowing her the gift of speech in their languages. Her lips were sweet, soft, moulding easily against her, tasting like herbal tea. For a split second, the pleasure that the empath was surely enforcing on Starfire took over, and the alien pressed her lips against Raven's-

And she withdrew, recoiled, as fast as she could.

"Raven, stop!" The Tamaranean cried out, roughly separating her lips from the half-demons. "You should not-"

"Her words suddenly cut off as the soft hand on her chin suddenly shifted down and gripped her throat, cutting off her words with a choke.

The crimson eyes narrowed in unmistakable and terrifyingly potent rage.

"Don't try and force me to stop, Starfire." Raven snarled, the sound savage and cruel, Starfire whimpering in fear. "Or I won't be gentle."

The simple feel of terror had lone since driven away the pleasure from that kiss. Now, only horrible anticipation for what the sorceress planned.

"P-Please, no..." Starfire begged, struggling in Raven's grip, but too tired and weak to do-

The Fire-stone! If she could ingest it, then perhaps she could gain the energy supposedly within it! If only-

"Starfire, I love you too much to simply not have you." Raven hissed. "You will be mine, no matter what you say. Be mine, Starfire. Be mine, be mine forever..."

"No... Raven, I-I do not-" Starfire whined softly, her hand curled as Raven's hand stroked at her, the one on her throat gently tickling at her. "-No, s-s-stop, please."

"Love me, Starfire." Raven growled, as her teeth scraped against Starfire's neck, her burning desire screaming at her to have more, _more! _"Please. I love you. Love me."

"I-I-I c-c-cannot..." Starfire whimpered, her body too tired and too soothed by Raven's touch to fight back. The Fire-stone was clenched uselessly in her hand, unable to reach her mouth in this trapped and weakened state. "You...ah, are, oh, my-my f-f-friend... Please, do-don't!"

For a split second, her tearful eyes saw sorrow and pity in the four crimson ones.

"I...I can't stop, Starfire." Raven murmured. "I love you. Please, forgive me..."

And the lust forced it's way back into the blood-red. And darkness enveloped her.

**Location**

Consciousness soon returned to her, the feel of sense telling her that all her aches were gone. Her eyes opened, and she realised that she seemed to be standing in the middle of some dark room. The only light was from a tiny circular window in front of her. But, she realised, her moves of freedom were gone.

Why?

For she was standing in the middle of this room, and her arms were bound above her head by a chain connected to the ceiling. There was also a ball thing stuck in her mouth, wrapped round her head by some sort of strap. She couldn't make a sound.

She tried to move her arms. They couldn't move, too tightly trapped. She tried exerting her awesome strength. Nothing.

Starfire gulped nervously, and realised something was wrapped around her neck. She couldn't see, obviously, but it felt hard.

She was chained and helpless. And naked. Her clothes were gone. She was completely vulnerable. But where-

"Such a lovely sight in the morning."

Starfire whimpered as the voice registered in her ears, before it was at her ear right next to her, and whispered:

"Hello again, my precious star. My, you look wonderful."

The alien struggled pitifully against the chains as Raven chuckled darkly.

"Oh, that was the wrong word. You are beyond perfection, beyond anything. And you're all mine. Completely mine, at my command, bent to my will. It was so, so hard to restrain myself when I had you here. But don't worry, I never touched you. At least, not until now."

Starfire shook her head frantically, as the half-demons hands were upon her nude curves, stroking and feeling at her. It felt nice, but the motive was wrong, so wrong, terrible.

Raven, of course, was at the other end of the spectrum. The feel of the alien's hot, copper skin under her hands was amazing, so wonderful. It was so warm, so smooth, like silk, yet a hardness to it, like metal. Starfire was unique, wonderful. And she was hers. Raven finally had her in her grasp, and her body ached for the alien. Raven hissed softly as her desire flared, before sinking her lips onto Starfire's neck and biting as hard as she could. The sheer sweetness that filled her mouth was beyond mere words. So sweet, so hot, so strong, so hard, so wonderful, so _ Starfire._

Starfire was whimpering and groaning under her touch, feeling the sharp feel of teeth upon her neck, an effective claim and show of dominance, commonly used on her world, feeling the contrast of her touches of softness upon her body. She couldn't make any proper noise, due to this gag in her mouth, but the sorceress could still hear her groans.

"You like it. You want more." The empath purred, noting with slight annoyance that her teeth left no mark. Starfire's body was as hard as it was soft. No matter. Her lust wanted more, and she was only barely holding the full force back, waiting until Starfire was more willing.

Starfire's body shook under Raven's skilled touch. She did. She did rather like it. But she shouldn't. Please, just let it end...

Raven chuckled softly as she tenderly kissed Starfire's neck and its crook. "You taste so sweet, my beautiful Starfire. Oh, just wonderful. I love you."

Starfire whimpered as Raven's hands dangerously neared her breasts, shying from them, but making the close proximity known.

"I've waited so long for this, Starfire." Raven murmured lustfully, as she moved from behind Starfire to the front, the crimson eyes raking her body hungrily, as Starfire looked at her with scrambled feeling. "To see you completely helpless, completely mine to have. To touch you, your skin uncovered from clothing, your body slick with sweat, your eyes lidded in pleasure. To murmur sweet nothings in your ears, tell you what I'm going to do to you. This is what I'm going to do to you, my beautiful pet. I'm going to make you moan, Starfire. I'm going to make you beg. I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to make you feel desire.

_I'm going to make you **mine."**_


	5. Chapter 5

The half-demons tongue was upon her neck, her hands feeling at her body, slick with heat and sweat. And she couldn't do anything. She was trapped, her strength unable to work, her arms bound, her feet bound to the floor, in a ninety-degree shape of V. The feelings of her body was simple enough: Hot, pleasured, sweet, helpless.

Her mind was a more complex place.

This was... good. It felt good. But it shouldn't. Raven was going against her will, holding her hostage, using her. But what could she do? Nothing. She could only accept her fate with as much dignity as she could manage- OH!

Raven's hands had finally given up the chastity and had latched onto her breasts with gripping force. Her sensitive skin flared under the pressure, reacting to the slightest movements, bringing waves of soft desire, as Raven sighed softly, feeling Starfire's chest under her hands.

"I've waited so long for this." Raven murmured, bring her head down to nuzzle at Starfire's neck, the alien softly groaning at the sorceress' skilled touch, before leaning back to take in Starfire's chest, to see the wondrous orbs of silken copper, each topped off with a lush pink nipple, already standing to attention. Impressively large, perfectly round, and wondrously firm. "To see these unveiled. They're beautiful."

Raven smiled softly, her four eyes narrowing cruelly, before she brought her head down and clamped her mouth on the left breast.

The sheer feel and wonder of what she was touching and tasting nearly drove her insane with desire. The lust was burning through her, and Raven sunk into it as she suckled at Starfire's upper femininity. The taste of them was wondrous, sweet, tangy, soft yet metallic. They were easily manipulated by her hands, and she twirled the pink bud around with her eager tongue. So glorious.

Starfire groaned into her gag as the empath hungrily licked at her chest, feeling her breasts being manipulated by hand and tongue. It felt wonderful, warm and wet, so gentle, yet with a predatory background. Starfire liked it. And she whimpered at the thought.

Raven smirked into the orange skin at the alien's increasing shudders and moans, silent pleases for the half-demon to stop. But Raven couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. She finally had the Tamaranean all to herself, completely hers to have, and she would not give this chance up. Besides, Starfire would learn to love it, to beg for more. After all, she belonged to her now.

On the task at hand, Raven switched breast, moving to the right one. With a lustful smile, she pinched the nipple, eliciting a pained groan from the Tamaranean. Ah, the combination of pain and pleasure, a must have for any demon. Another tweak, and a squeeze of the copper orb, before Raven allowed this one her tongue's administrations. Just as sweet as the first, not a single flaw or asymmetry in them

Raven's lust was growing higher and higher with each touch, suck and lick, and her self-control was waning fast. The half-demon hissed to herself as her foolish human ideals begged her to stop forcing Starfire to take this, but she didn't care. She wanted her prey too much. Thus, she kneaded the alien's chest more roughly, biting and nipping at her delicious skin, slightly down-trodden at lack at any marks. It was in her nature to leave some kind of mark of claim, but there was no getting past the metallic strength of the copper skin. No matter. It meant she didn't have to be so gentle. Perfect.

Starfire flinched as her tormentor's nails rang down her sides, her cheeks flushing, closing one eye in pain as her other eye stared at Raven with pleading, pleading for her to stop this, to stop... to continue, perhaps...

Raven detached her lips from Starfire's breast with a twinge of reluctance, before moving her tongue down to her naval, feeling the Tamaranean shudder and shake beneath her touch. Her skin tasted less then those wonderful orbs, but was smoother and easier to lick, running her tongue up and down the alien's sides, prodding her muscle into the softer parts of the copper skin, lifting herself up and down, her tongue leaving a trail behind it as she explored Starfire's mid-section.

The sorceress could feel herself getting wet, getting excited, so, with a flash of dark energy, she removed her clothing. The air felt nice against her exposed skin, as she casually flung her attire away. Smirking darkly, she reared and pressed her chest against Starfire's, her tongue darting forward to lick at Starfire's cheeks, feeling a sense of annoyance as the alien flinched away from her.

But no matter, for the Tamaranean's wet breasts against her own felt wonderful, and she wrapped her arms around her love, kissing and licking and nipping at her as she pulled them tighter together.

"You're perfect, Starfire." The sorceress growled softly. "Absolutely brilliant. Tell me, Starfire, do you like it?"

The alien let out a muffled gasp as Raven's teeth dug into her neck, shaking her head furiously against the pain and her own denials of pleasure.

"You do like it." Raven murmured with satisfaction. "Oh, you love it, don't you?"

The alien could only gasp as Raven kissed her again, before the sorceress went on: "That's alright, Starfire. I only want you to feel what I feel for you. Passion, desire, love."

The lust was searing and snarling within her, and Raven growled against it for a second, before deciding to move on to the finale of tonight's session, the first of many to come.

"Let's move this on, my beautiful Star. Let's make you a woman." The half-demon purred, embracing her captive tenderly, before moving downwards again, her teeth eagerly nipping at the copper skin under their wake, an affectionate squeeze and lick of the alien's tender breasts, going lower and lower...

Starfire was shaking furiously now, but whatever was around her neck seemed to be draining her powers. Plus the chains, she was, as aforementioned, completely helpless.

But she didn't want this to stop. She couldn't tell what she wanted anymore. Only for Raven to continue this passion. Raven was right...

Raven passed Starfire's naval, down lower, kissing all the way, until she reached the apex of those wonderful legs, where two oval patches of crimson hair, exactly like Starfire's eyebrows, in a V shape, pointing downwards at Starfire's hidden treasure.

Raven groaned as desire seared through her; She could smell the burn of Starfire's woman-hood, could smell the sweetness of fruits and honey that awaited in the alien's chamber. It amazed her how human Starfire seemed, down to reactions and anatomy.

Regardless, her demonic heritage demanded that she claim her captive now, and thus, Raven did.

One pale finger was inserted into her mouth, for a bit of lubricate, before Raven moved it towards Starfire's lips, a long thin pink slit, dribbling golden fluid. Strangely, Starfire did not have a clitoris, but it of no matter.

It was all hers.

"Beautiful..." Raven murmured with reverence, before gently sliding her finger across the slit, horizontal to horizontal, feeling the viscous fluid upon her limb. It was blazing hot, wet and wonderful.

Originally, the plan had been to saviour, but when she felt Starfire's vagina, she lost all control.

Eyes literally burning with Hell's fire, the lust took over, and Raven dived in, her mouth clamping onto the alien's woman-hood, her tongue and three fingers surging in as deep as they could reach, the black energy ripping from her body and crackling over both of them.

If Starfire could scream, she would have let rip all that her voice could manage. The sheer pain, the incredible pleasure, rolling into a monstrous concoction of agony, joy, wonder, hatred and love. She could not describe. She could feel all of Raven's Hellish lust, all her pleasure, all her passion, she could feel Raven inside her, claiming her, she could feel the black power searing at her skin, her flesh, her very bone. And she never wanted it to end.

_Dear X'hal, please never let it end..._

Raven could taste her, could feel her. Starfire's juice was in her mouth. She could taste the brilliance of it; It was beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was so hot, it burned her, burned her like the lust ripping through her body. Azar, she had to have more, she had to have it, have all of it, all to herself. She thrust her fingers in and out of Starfire, as her tongue forced it's way deeper into the treasured chamber, taking in as much of it's bounty as she could, feeling her very powers hissing as it flared over the Tamaranean, making her feel pain and pleasure.

The alien was writhing and groaning and shrieking, her hips twisting about violently, the frenzy of pleasure driving it's motion.

Raven had never wanted something so bad as she wanted Starfire. And she had Starfire. It was too good to be true; She was drinking her passion's juice, she was making her idol moan and writhe and beg, she was going to make her _spill, and spill, and spill, again and again._

Starfire was not experienced. She did not last long under such a brutal frenzy of desire. With a muffled scream, courtesy of the ball gag, Starfire's vagina tightened, and exploded.

Literally, it exploded. A titanic wave of gold, pure liquid fire, sweeter then anything fruit in Paradise, erupted from Starfire like a volcano's violent destruction, a surge of liquid wonder, and Raven felt it all as it drenched her, such in its liquid mass, filling her mouth, spilling onto her fingers, down to her arms, onto her body.

Raven growled with both wonder at what she had just experienced (She had done it. She had made Starfire spill. She had laid ultimate claim. Starfire was hers, now and forever) yet frustration; It had ended too quickly. She wanted more, her lust wanted more.

Well, despite Starfire flopping, her limbs sagging, the titanic wave having washed away her strength, her eyes closed with the feelings, Raven would have more.

"Don't think you're out of the blue yet, my beautiful Starfire." Raven murmured, moving up to face level and kissed Starfire. "The fun is just beginning..."

Starfire could only let out a pitiful whimper as the crimson eyes narrowed in cruel anticipation, the sorceress' mouth curving into a coy and dark smirk.

**Author's Notes: Oh dear. C'mon, Raven, Star is plumb-tuckered! Give her a break. Guess not.**

**Well now, viewers, I have a proposition: Send in ideas on what Raven will do next. Maybe I might put your request into chapter 5 :D**

**By the way, Chapter 5 is the finale, so to you lot how wanted to see Raven's land in more detail...**

**SCREW YOU! Nah, just kidding. But seriously, chapter 5 is the end.**


	6. Final

Starfire was dimly aware as the chains holding her to the floor and ceiling suddenly came undone. As she flopped to the floor at the half-demon's feet, all she could think of was the waves of pain and pleasure coursing through her body. And, most prominent, currently, the simple feeling of utterly being tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open, as she lay on the floor breathing heavily as her body recovered from the massive experience she had gone through-

Her thoughts were interrupted as Raven, with surprising strength, hefted up the alien and slung her over her shoulder, smirking devilishly as she carried her lover over to a massive canopy bed, pitch black, naturally, with hints of crimson.

A swirl of gravity, and Starfire was dropped onto the bed gracefully, her body sprawled out in it's lack of energy, her chest rising up and down with her deep breaths: A rather pointless movement, considering the tiny vestigial nature of her single lung, but air was slightly helpful in energy replenishment at least.

But that didn't matter right now. Her tired eyes saw Raven towering above her, the soft pale naked body shining above her in dark light, crimson eyes staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

And it made her feel passion. Love, even.

She had always loved her friend, true. But this was love made stronger. That Raven, before bringing her here, had shown humanity and love to her in those few seconds.

Starfire loved her.

But Raven's body was upon hers, and her soft lips were on her cheeks, tenderly licking away the pain and leaving wet pleasure. Starfire could faintly smell her own fluids on Raven, and the scent of arousal was rather intoxicating.

But her body ached from exhaustion, and she needed rest.

But Raven would have none of the feeble physical protests from her prey.

"There, there, my beautiful Starfire." The half-demon crooned softly, as Starfire whimpered softly under her, kissing at her neck and stroking at her. Every part of Starfire's body was hers to touch, and touch she would. "I'll be gentle. You have nothing to fear. I would never hurt you..."

Starfire let out a tiny moan, as Raven pulled off the ball gag while her hands grazed her breasts.

"R-Raven..." Starfire groaned. "So-so... so t-t-tired..."

"I know, sweetie." The sorceress murmured softly, gently fastening her lips onto Starfire's. The two shared a passionate, soft kiss, before Raven split off to move down onto Starfire's throat. The Tamaranean let out a tired, but desired groan as the half-demon's tongue lapped at her neck, the wet muscle tasting her, feeling the rapid breaths of her lung, feeling the pulse pounding away underneath, another example of just how human Starfire seemed. Regardless, her taste was unmatched, and Raven could taste it forever.

Her hand moved down, down to Starfire's treasure, so hot and soaking wet, running her fingers down the wonderful slits length, occasionally impaling one within the molten core, earning small moans and squeaks, as her other hand circled her nipple in a tauntingly sweet rhythm, an occasional flick or squeeze on the gland.

And Starfire felt a need to speak her truth, as her woman-hood glowed under Raven's touch.

"R-R-Raven, I l-love... I love you... you..." The alien murmured, as Raven's hand squeezed her breasts gently and triumphantly. "I love you..."

For a brief second, the sorceress felt a thrill of triumph and success. She had done it. She had earned Starfire's love. She had won her prize, and every part of her cheered with the knowledge that Starfire was at last truly hers, truly, truly hers.

Then, with such sincere words of love from the alien, the lust burned over into horror, shame, sadness, and her human side regained control at long last. The crimson eye pairs merged into one eye each, returning to the shade of violet, and Raven gasped in horror.

What had she done?

Starfire let out a low squeak as Raven suddenly burst into tears, confused for a second, before automatically responding to another's sadness and tiredly bringing her arms up to try and hug the sorceress.

"R-Raven?..."

"Dear God, oh Azar, what have I- Oh Azar, Starfire!" Raven sobbed. The horrors of what she had just done fell upon her like the weight of the Earth, or the pressure of the deepest ocean.

She had _raped _Starfire. She had raped her _best friend_, forced her into this against the alien's will. She had _ fucking raped her best friend._

"Starfire, I-I-I... I'm so sorry!" Raven gasped pitifully, as she hugged Starfire in a desperate embrace. What could she say? After what she had done to Starfire, she deserved no forgiveness.

Yet... Starfire said she loved her...

"Raven, do... do not cry..." Starfire murmured, as her arms finally managed to reach Raven and giving her a tired embrace. "I am... am f-f-fine..."

"Starfire, I... I'm so sorry..." Raven hissed bitterly, feeling shame like never before. Even her fate of destroying the world seemed to mellow in comparison to what her demonic side- No, what _she,_ as a whole, had done to Starfire.

Starfire merely giggled ever so slightly. "I forgive you."

_What?_

Raven was dumbstruck, to say the least.

"You... you... you forgive me?"

Starfire nodded.

"But... what I did..." Raven couldn't really formulate a proper sentence at this.

"You could not help yourself, Raven. I should have understood that earlier." Starfire replied, feeling some strength return to her in this idleness. "But I understand now. I love you."

"Starfire..."

It was all Raven could have ever hoped for. Starfire loved her. Starfire forgave her. She had never felt such affection and desire and passion before in her life.

"Oh Azar- I love you, Starfire..." Raven murmured, before kissing the alien with as much love and passion as she could manage.

Their lips moulded together and Raven could feel Starfire smile into their kiss, ecstatic that her friend was back to normal, and sunk deeper into it, feeling the unbridled passion surging between. Heaven...

It wasn't long before Raven ran out of air and detached herself to draw in a pleasured breath, her violet eyes locking with Starfire's emeralds, which shone with relief and happiness.

"I am glad you are alright, Raven." The Tamaranean murmured.

"I'm glad you're alright, Starfire." Raven murmured. "I should never have- I'm so sorry for-"

"It is in the past, however recent." The alien replied softly. "But-"

Raven suddenly let out a yelp of surprise and Starfire flipped her around, the red-head now on top of the half-demon, with a delightful smirk on her face.

"-I should repay you for your administrations."

Raven smiled. "Only if you tell the boys when we get home."

"They can wait for a length of while." Starfire giggled, before her lips were upon Raven's.

_There is a clear line between love and lust._

_Sometimes that line appears blurred._

_Sometimes that line vanishes altogether._

_And sometimes, things go exactly the way you want them to._

_Love and Lust are one in her._

_And the demon seduced the angel._


	7. Alternate Scenario: Inferno 54

**Author's Notes: RAWR! Today is a shout-out to loyal reviewer, Inferno 54, whom wanted to see a rather... unique idea of mine in action.**

**This is chapter 5 again, but this time, Starfire turns the tables on Raven. How, you ask?**

**With X'rogreb.**

**Now, X'rogreb is an idea I came up with in my Terra x Star fic, Earth and Sun. It came with the fact that Starfire is an alien, therefore not having a fully human anatomy, and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it down. And now, it will be put to use here.**

**"What is X'rogreb?" You may ask. Well, the idea is a sort of secondary reproductive purpose. Starfire has a vagina, being female, but if the male population is low, then who will produce the next generation? The answer is that the females unveil this secondary organ for that purpose. In short, seven serpentine limbs, akin to tentacles, designed for female-to-female stimulus, and if need be, female-to-female reproduction, due to the largest tentacle, X'rogreb Apex, having the ability to convert the sex cells into their opposite, while the other six, the Minors, are simply used for stimulus. X'rogreb also serves other purposes, such as additional limbs.**

**So, in short, Raven's gonna get tentacle-done by her would-be victim. Go Starfire! :D**

**Also, if anyone wants to use the X'rogreb idea in any of their fic's, they are more then welcome to borrow the idea. Just give credit for the idea to me :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

The half-demons tongue was upon her neck, her hands feeling at her body, slick with heat and sweat. And she couldn't do anything. She was trapped, her strength unable to work, her arms bound, her feet bound to the floor, in a ninety-degree shape of V. The feelings of her body was simple enough: Hot, pleasured, sweet, helpless.

Her mind was a more complex place.

This was... good. It felt good. But it shouldn't. Raven was going against her will, holding her hostage, using her. But what could she do? Nothing. She could only accept her fate with as much dignity as she could manage- OH!

Raven's hands had finally given up the chastity and had latched onto her breasts with gripping force. Her sensitive skin flared under the pressure, reacting to the slightest movements, bringing waves of soft desire, as Raven sighed softly, feeling Starfire's chest under her hands.

"I've waited so long for this." Raven murmured, bring her head down to nuzzle at Starfire's neck, the alien softly groaning at the sorceress' skilled touch, before leaning back to take in Starfire's chest, to see the wondrous orbs of silken copper, each topped off with a lush pink nipple, already standing to attention. Impressively large, perfectly round, and wondrously firm. "To see these unveiled. They're beautiful."

Raven smiled softly, her four eyes narrowing cruelly, before she brought her head down and clamped her mouth on the left breast.

The sheer feel and wonder of what she was touching and tasting nearly drove her insane with desire. The lust was burning through her, and Raven sunk into it as she suckled at Starfire's upper femininity. The taste of them was wondrous, sweet, tangy, soft yet metallic. They were easily manipulated by her hands, and she twirled the pink bud around with her eager tongue. So glorious.

Starfire groaned into her gag as the empath hungrily licked at her chest, feeling her breasts being manipulated by hand and tongue. It felt wonderful, warm and wet, so gentle, yet with a predatory background. Starfire liked it. And she whimpered at the thought.

Raven smirked into the orange skin at the alien's increasing shudders and moans, silent pleases for the half-demon to stop. But Raven couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. She finally had the Tamaranean all to herself, completely hers to have, and she would not give this chance up. Besides, Starfire would learn to love it, to beg for more. After all, she belonged to her now.

On the task at hand, Raven switched breast, moving to the right one. With a lustful smile, she pinched the nipple, eliciting a pained groan from the Tamaranean. Ah, the combination of pain and pleasure, a must have for any demon. Another tweak, and a squeeze of the copper orb, before Raven allowed this one her tongue's administrations. Just as sweet as the first, not a single flaw or asymmetry in them

Raven's lust was growing higher and higher with each touch, suck and lick, and her self-control was waning fast. The half-demon hissed to herself as her foolish human ideals begged her to stop forcing Starfire to take this, but she didn't care. She wanted her prey too much. Thus, she kneaded the alien's chest more roughly, biting and nipping at her delicious skin, slightly down-trodden at lack at any marks. It was in her nature to leave some kind of mark of claim, but there was no getting past the metallic strength of the copper skin. No matter. It meant she didn't have to be so gentle. Perfect.

Starfire flinched as her tormentor's nails rang down her sides, her cheeks flushing, closing one eye in pain as her other eye stared at Raven with pleading, pleading for her to stop this, to stop... to continue, perhaps...

Raven detached her lips from Starfire's breast with a twinge of reluctance, before moving her tongue down to her naval, feeling the Tamaranean shudder and shake beneath her touch. Her skin tasted less then those wonderful orbs, but was smoother and easier to lick, running her tongue up and down the alien's sides, prodding her muscle into the softer parts of the copper skin, lifting herself up and down, her tongue leaving a trail behind it as she explored Starfire's mid-section.

The sorceress could feel herself getting wet, getting excited, so, with a flash of dark energy, she removed her clothing. The air felt nice against her exposed skin, as she casually flung her attire away. Smirking darkly, she reared and pressed her chest against Starfire's, her tongue darting forward to lick at Starfire's cheeks, feeling a sense of annoyance as the alien flinched away from her.

But no matter, for the Tamaranean's wet breasts against her own felt wonderful, and she wrapped her arms around her love, kissing and licking and nipping at her as she pulled them tighter together.

"You're perfect, Starfire." The sorceress growled softly. "Absolutely brilliant. Tell me, Starfire, do you like it?"

The alien let out a muffled gasp as Raven's teeth dug into her neck, shaking her head furiously against the pain and her own denials of pleasure.

"You do like it." Raven murmured with satisfaction. "Oh, you love it, don't you?"

The alien could only gasp as Raven kissed her again, before the sorceress went on: "That's alright, Starfire. I only want you to feel what I feel for you. Passion, desire, love."

The lust was searing and snarling within her, and Raven growled against it for a second, before deciding to move on to the finale of tonight's session, the first of many to come.

"Let's move this on, my beautiful Star. Let's make you a woman." The half-demon purred, embracing her captive tenderly, before moving downwards again, her teeth eagerly nipping at the copper skin under their wake, an affectionate squeeze and lick of the alien's tender breasts, going lower and lower...

Starfire was shaking furiously now, but whatever was around her neck seemed to be draining her powers. Plus the chains, she was, as aforementioned, completely helpless.

But she didn't want this to stop. She couldn't tell what she wanted anymore. Only for Raven to continue this passion. Raven was right...

Raven passed Starfire's naval, down lower, kissing all the way, until she reached the apex of those wonderful legs, where two oval patches of crimson hair, exactly like Starfire's eyebrows, in a V shape, pointing downwards at Starfire's hidden treasure.

Raven groaned as desire seared through her; She could smell the burn of Starfire's woman-hood, could smell the sweetness of fruits and honey that awaited in the alien's chamber. It amazed her how human Starfire seemed, down to reactions and anatomy.

Regardless, her demonic heritage demanded that she claim her captive now, and thus, Raven did.

One pale finger was inserted into her mouth, for a bit of lubricate, before Raven moved it towards Starfire's lips, a long thin pink slit, dribbling golden fluid. Strangely, Starfire did not have a clitoris, but it of no matter.

It was all hers.

"Beautiful..." Raven murmured with reverence, before gently sliding her finger across the slit, horizontal to horizontal, feeling the viscous fluid upon her limb. It was blazing hot, wet and wonderful.

Originally, the plan had been to saviour, but when she felt Starfire's vagina, she lost all control.

Eyes literally burning with Hell's fire, the lust took over, and Raven dived in, her mouth clamping onto the alien's woman-hood, her tongue and three fingers surging in as deep as they could reach, the black energy ripping from her body and crackling over both of them.

If Starfire could scream, she would have let rip all that her voice could manage. The sheer pain, the incredible pleasure, rolling into a monstrous concoction of agony, joy, wonder, hatred and love. She could not describe. She could feel all of Raven's Hellish lust, all her pleasure, all her passion, she could feel Raven inside her, claiming her, she could feel the black power searing at her skin, her flesh, her very bone. And she never wanted it to end.

_Dear X'hal, please never let it end..._

Raven could taste her, could feel her. Starfire's juice was in her mouth. She could taste the brilliance of it; It was beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was so hot, it burned her, burned her like the lust ripping through her body. Azar, she had to have more, she had to have it, have all of it, all to herself. She thrust her fingers in and out of Starfire, as her tongue forced it's way deeper into the treasured chamber, taking in as much of it's bounty as she could, feeling her very powers hissing as it flared over the Tamaranean, making her feel pain and pleasure.

The alien was writhing and groaning and shrieking, her hips twisting about violently, the frenzy of pleasure driving it's motion.

But suddenly, as Raven drove her tongue deeper into Starfire, licking hungrily at her insides, something licked back.

Raven froze for a second, surprise overriding the lust, before drawing back ever so slightly, her powers withdrawing at her will, Starfire stopping her twists at the lack of feeling upon her.

What was that? She had felt something touch her tongue, something that poked. But what-

-what-

-_what the fuck?_

Something was poking out of the alien's slit, a lavender, inch-thick diameter _thing, _that looked disturbingly like a tentacle.

Holy shit.

It was a tentacle. A tentacle was poking out of Starfire's vagina-

No, _two _tentacles, for a second one also popped out, its pointed tip opening like a four-petal flower and let out a hiss. It hissed at her. It fucking hissed at her.

And it got weirder. A third tentacle poked out, followed by a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth, all of them squirming about, and lastly, a seventh one poked out. The seventh one was thicker then the others, with a two and a half inch diameter, and it had a scaly texture. Its tip was more rounded, and rather then a pretty lavender, it was a jet-black colour.

Raven was dumbstruck, to say the least. Her mouth opened in a gape, her eyes widening in surprise, completely frozen with shock. Even the lust itself had halted in face of this alien feature.

One of the lavender ones then extended, travelling up through the air until it reached face-level with its owner, skilfully slipping itself under the ball gag's strap and pulling it off Starfire, whom let out a small gasp, before smirking softly.

"I believe... that you have not seen a X'rogreb before?" The alien purred softly. The mental advantage was on her side now, as well as the physical advantage. Her limbs outnumbered Raven, and they were not held back. "Oh well. We may commence in the introduction."

With that, the tentacle by her face moved down and managed to pull off the collar around her neck. the instant it's draining effects were gone, her strength flooded back, and the other limbs lunged for Raven.

It wasn't much of a struggle.

Raven was too busy being shocked out of her wits to prevent the black one and two lavender ones to wrap tightly around her, trapping her limbs in their sinuous coils, the black one's tip jamming into her mouth to prevent the surprised gasp that was about to emerge. Once the half-demon was successfully bound, the other four tentacles twisted round the chains that held Starfire captive, snapping them off her with ease, the Tamaranean free at last.

Starfire sighed with relief, rubbing her rather aching wrists, before noting a bed nearby. Convenient. Her X'rogreb promptly got to work, four of the Minors wrapping round Raven's arms and legs, spreading the sorceress in a classic X-pose, and laying her on the bed, the purple-haired girl looking fairly shocked, but the lust was crawling back, interested in this new development and a rather exciting prospect of getting done by Starfire. Who would have guessed that the alien (Literally) had it in her?

Starfire was upon her captor-turned-captive in an instant, straddling the half-demon, whom gazed at her with cocky crimson eyes, her own emeralds narrowing in a flare of dominance and desire, her tongue licking her lips softly as she gazed at the female beneath her.

"You should underestimate a captive, Raven." The Tamaranean purred. "They have a habit of escaping when such overconfidence is shown."

"So I see." Raven hissed lustfully. "And what happens when the captor becomes the captive?"

The half-demon then let out a desired purr as Starfire's hot hands, slick with sweat form the heat of passion, seized her breasts in a firm, controlling grip, kneading them with skill and twiddling the dark-grey nipples that adorned their peaks. And Starfire murmured:

"They become mine."

The black tentacle thing arched over the alien's shoulder, flanked by the remaining two lavenders, and let out their weird hisses at Raven, whom simply smirked in passionate defiance.

"Then do it." Raven growled naughtily. "Claim me. I'll have you when you're done, but let's allow you some fun, my precious Star."

"You are very generous." Starfire giggled, somehow innocent even in her new dominion, before the black one and a lavender retreated, and the seventh tentacle lowered towards Raven.

The alien only offered a simple: "Prepare yourself." Before unleashing the three.

Raven screamed in passion, slight pain, and satisfied desire as the thick black one rammed into her vagina, combining power and speed with mass and precision, shoving its way through her core's barriers and into her depths like nothing before. The pleasure of being filled by her idol was like nothing before, and Raven would eagerly renounce her plans to have Starfire helpless so she could continue this wonder upon her. The muscled limb writhed and squirmed inside her, stimulating her in all the right ways.

The other two were not idle. The lavender nearest to her shoved itself into her gasping mouth, filling her with the thick honey taste accumulated. in Starfire's vagina, and it was wonderful! She would gladly take this, so long as the alien kept on dealing it-

OH!

The third one, the last tentacle, had had the nerve, the sheer nerve, to force itself into her anus. The pain of her rectum being split was nothing when the wonders of her vaginal treatment drowned it out. Regardless, the one in her asshole was slowly building up into its own stream of pleasure, and Raven would be screaming in ecstasy were it not for the one in her mouth. Not necessarily a complaint.

Starfire was gasping as her limbs continued ravaging Raven, her hands grasping the half-demon's ashen breasts. She was gaining truly wonderful feelings through the three X'rogreb that were in Raven: A blazing warmth and perfect wetness from her... what was it? Oh, vagina. And her mouth was sweet and soaked as well, the sorceresses tongue eagerly combating the Minor that intruded in its territory, and a difficult, but nonetheless lovely tightness from her other hole, not to mention the soft firm wonder of her grebnacks. Truly, her beloved friend was a wonder, and she was glad to be the one that gave Raven these pleasures. Oh, X'hal, she could not wait for Raven to release herself and then claim her in return!

The tentacle retracted form her mouth, and raven gasped in lust and brilliance, before Starfire's lips were upon hers. A shame her legs and arms were restrained, but she returned the kiss fiercely, eager for Starfire to finish her off so she could continue her own administrations to the alien. Hell, she could feel it coming: Starfire was in control but she was not experienced. She would end up finishing herself off, and Raven would return to control.

But first, the half-demon wanted to spill.

It would not be long now. The black one was pounding harder and faster into her, the one in her anus copying the larger limb, both stretching her and filling her and writhing in her body. Truly wonderful, truly unforgettable. Her breasts were enjoying the hot hands of the alien, loving their skilled manipulations, and Raven was truly in Heaven, right in the middle of her personal Hell.

Starfire was losing it, her inexperience starting to shine through as her X'rogreb things sped up, attempting to rub off as much power before they fell short. Raven could feel her gasping on her skin as the Tamaranean kissed and licked her face.

_Yes, my angel. Yes, my Star. Spill! Release all you have! Make me yours, as I will make you mine!_

And Starfire released her orgasm in a monstrous wave of desire, the alien screaming in first-timed wonder as she spilt. The tentacle that had previously been in her mouth swelled, and from its tip burst the golden honey of Starfire's vagina, Raven gasping in happiness and lust as the juice spilt upon her. With a swelling in her holes, the two tentacles down below released their load, the one in her anus decorating her insides with gold, and the black one in her vagina exploded in a wave of liquid desire. And in all this, Raven's orgasm reacted as well, her own fluids blowing out of her hole as she screeched in ecstasy.

Brilliant.

With a gasp, Starfire arched backwards, ending up falling onto her backside on the bed, groaning as her X'rogreb expelled any remaining fluid, before they retracted, all seven muscles retracting, their length and mass seemingly unable to fit inside Starfire's chamber, yet Raven's crimson eyes watched them disappear into the Tamaranean, her slit sliding shut casually.

With a predatory growl of triumph, Raven got onto her knees and straddled the alien, lowering her pale body onto the alien's tanned torso, smirking devilishly as Starfire flashed a tired, but happy smile at her, a soft giggle escaping her.

"Well, that was unexpected. You're full of surprises, aren't you, my precious, wonderful, beautiful Starfire." Raven purred, idly wiping traces of the gold off her face, licking down the sweet honey.

"T-true..." The alien murmured softly, her emeralds eyes shutting with exhausted success. "I-I-I l...love you..."

Raven smiled softly, as her lust suddenly retreated in face of sincere love, feeling such monstrous affection for the alien. Heck, she had the crazy feeling to grab a ring, propose to the Tamaranean and marry her in a fantastic ceremony, then honeymoon wherever. Lovely.

Her thought were interrupted by arms around her and a tiny snore.

Starfire had fallen asleep.

The half-demon sighed affectionately and softly, as her crimson eyes melded into the normal violets. She loved Starfire so much. Well, better return them from this fiery dimension back to the Tower. But let's get dressed first.

She was in no mood for the boys and/or Terra to ask why she was naked with a sleeping, also naked, Starfire. If they did, they'd get a free trip to Hell to visit a very pissed off Hydra. And no-one likes to meet a very pissed off Hydra.

**Author's Notes: Well, there we are. I hope you, Inferno 54 and the other readers, enjoyed this chapter. This is what I like: Sexual stuff with humour, such as Starfire's naivety or Raven's thoughts of sending people to Hell XD**

**I can picture a Terra x Star scene that goes like this:**

**"Friend Beast Boy!"**

**"Yeah, Star?"**

**"May you please transform into a cat, please?"**

**"Um... sure, but why?"**

**"Terra has requested me to eat her pussy."**

**"..." (Nosebleed)**

**LOL XD Okay, now an important message: Since I did this alternate scenario for Inferno, do any of you other reviewers have any requests you'd like me to do for you? If you want, I can write up another chapter for your request, if I find it cool. Don't be shy, send in your fantasies of sly! I like rhymes :)**


End file.
